In an electronic commerce system, data elements that track a variable, such as an account associated with a user and/or entity that tracks an account balance, can be subjected to significant rates of activity. As one example, an account associated with a seller in an electronic commerce system can be credited many times per second if the seller is a high volume seller. Accordingly, it can be difficult to provide for a high volume of transactions that update an account or other data associated with such a seller if the updating of an account requires a lock on a data store table and/or field that contains its value. High velocity updates of an account balance or other data field can be a performance bottleneck in an electronic commerce system when the system is processing a high volume of requests that require a lock on a data store.